De Profundis Clamavi
by khalie
Summary: Mieux que quiconque, elle comprenait ce qui avait dû lui en coûter de venir la rejoindre, ce que ce geste représentait à ses yeux… Sa souffrance, sa douleur, le dégoût de lui-même… Et pourtant, il était là… OS HGxSR, avertissement pour scènes dures


_Hello !_

_Je me décide enfin à mettre en ligne cet OS ! J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de le faire car certaines scènes sont psychologiquement difficiles ( évocation de viol, violence...). Je l'ai classé M et ça n'est pas pour rien ! **Donc, si vous êtes sensibles à ce genres d'écrits, passez votre chemin !**_

_Pour les autres, je vous rassure, ce n'est pas de la violence gratuite mais bien un drame, un vrai... L'idée m'est venue alors que je discutait avec ma grand-mère de toutes les abominations dont elle a été le témoin pendant la guerre (la seconde, je précise !)... qu'il n'y a jamais et les méchants d'un côté et les gentils de l'autre, de ce que l'homme est capable de faire (le pire comme le meilleur) pour survivre, pour protéger quelqu'un ou simplement pas amour..._

_Sinon, je n'ai encore jamais écrit d'OS. J'espère donc que le texte est équilibré...Je sais qu'il est un peu long, mais je ne voyais pas où le couper...  
_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**DE PROFUNDIS CLAMAVI  
**

_Du fond de l'abîme, j'ai crié._

Hermione se tenait seule sur le rivage du grand lac, le regard accroché à la ligne irréelle que formaient l'eau et le ciel en se rejoignant. La silhouette haute et majestueuse du château se reflétait sur les milliers de clapotis soulevés par le vent. Quelques lumières dansantes commençaient à apparaitre de-ci de-là aux fenêtres de la tour Gryffondor, comme autant de personnes qui comptaient à ses yeux. Cette image rassurante réchauffait son cœur : Poudlard était sa maison, son point d'ancrage, son refuge, l'endroit où elle se sentait le plus en sécurité, enfin apaisée…

Elle fixait les reflets rougeoyants du soleil qui disparaissait lentement à mesure de sa rencontre avec la surface sombre et mouvante de l'eau. On aurait dit que le soleil saignait, qu'il se savait condamné à s'éteindre, inexorable noyade dans les profondeurs noires du lac. C'était triste et beau à la fois. Triste, surtout. Hermione frissonna, puis sourit amèrement en réalisant que ce spectacle qu'elle trouvait funeste, n'était qu'un écho à l'amertume de son cœur. Car si le soleil mourrait, elle savait aussi qu'il renaitrait immanquablement avec l'aurore…

Son corps était parfaitement immobile, comme insensible au vent glacé de l'automne qui s'immisçait entre ses habits et fouettait ses cheveux sur son visage. Le vent sec la transperçait, lui piquait la peau, faisant poindre des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Pourtant, elle éprouvait avec soulagement cette sensation douloureuse, ce froid qui rappelait à son propre corps qu'il existait, que la vie valait peut-être encore la peine d'être vécue…

Une silhouette, haute et sombre, venait de s'approcher d'elle en silence. Hermione ne s'était pourtant pas donnée la peine de se retourner. A son parfum porté par le vent, elle savait qui il était. Une odeur qu'elle aurait reconnue entre toutes, bien à lui, subtil mélange de mousse de chêne, de bois de santal et d'herbes qu'il utilisait dans la préparation de ses potions. Cette odeur… Oh oui, c'était bien lui ! Cependant, elle ne put empêcher son corps de tressaillir, de façon à peine perceptible, sous le poids de la lourde cape dont il venait de recouvrir ses épaules. L'homme n'avait fait aucun autre geste et se tenait derrière elle, immobile.

- Vous allez prendre froid.

Une simple phrase. Quelques mots dans des accords bas et profonds, ni plus, ni moins, mais malgré tout suffisants pour troubler le silence de ce lieu bercé par la seule rumeur du vent, pour bouleverser le fragile apaisement de son âme.

Elle avait mis tant de volonté, tant de force pour enfin parvenir à ce semblant de paix, que cette sollicitude de sa part l'ébranlait au plus profond d'elle même. Alors non, elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle n'allait prendre froid ; qu'au contraire elle se sentait vivante, vivante comme elle ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps ; qu'elle sortait enfin de ce sommeil sans fin ; mais les mots ne sortaient pas, restaient désespérément bloqués dans sa gorge.

Un léger bruissement de tissus, un corps qui ploie, le bruit sourd de deux genoux qui rencontrent le sol. Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre plus fort, cognant de manière désordonnée dans sa poitrine Elle pouvait deviner ce corps d'homme, jadis si fier et orgueilleux, aujourd'hui agenouillé, espérant d'elle ce qu'elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir lui donner.

- Hermione, regardez-moi, la pria t-il d'une voix rauque qui laissait transparaître son appréhension.

Arriverait-elle seulement à soutenir son regard ? Depuis des mois, elle avait tout fait pour ne pas le croiser au sein du château. Pour le fuir, essayer de l'oublier. En vain. Il devait pourtant le savoir ! Il devait pourtant la deviner, son incapacité à démêler ses propres sentiments ! Oh oui, il savait à quel point elle était perdue et bouleversée, et malgré cela, il avait osé venir à elle au risque de se voir repoussé !

Et maintenant, il se tenait là, derrière elle, à attendre sa décision, à l'attendre elle. Mieux que quiconque, elle comprenait ce qui avait dû lui en coûter de venir la rejoindre, ce que ce geste représentait à ses yeux… Son amour propre, sa souffrance, sa douleur, sa culpabilité, le dégoût de lui-même… Et pourtant, il était là…

Alors, elle se retourna…

oOoOoOo

Dans l'obscurité pesante d'une cellule, une jeune femme se tenait recroquevillée sur elle-même, encerclant désespérément ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour lutter contre le froid et l'humidité. Enfin, ce qu'il restait d'une jeune femme. Amaigrie, les cheveux sales et emmêles, les vêtements déchirés et tâchés de sang séché, Hermione Granger n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Seul le bruit d'une goutte d'eau s'écrasant à intervalles réguliers sur le sol venait troubler ce silence de mort. Elle s'accrochait à ce leitmotiv comme au tic tac d'une horloge, son seul et unique repère contre le temps qui s'écoulait... Depuis combien de jours était-elle enfermée là ? Elle était bien incapable de le dire avec précision, mais certainement deux ou trois semaines selon ses calculs. Elle avait compté le nombre de fois où son geôlier lui avait apporté son repas. Elle estimait qu'il passait deux fois par jour - sauf lorsqu'il l'oubliait - ce qui lui permettait de continuer à compter les jours… Cependant, son espoir d'être délivrée s'amenuisait au fil du temps et elle se surprenait parfois à penser à la mort - sa mort - sans éprouver cette peur, cette angoisse qu'elle avait toujours ressentie jusque là. Elle qui n'avait jamais vu la fin de toute chose avec sérénité, voulait aujourd'hui s'endormir pour ne plus se réveiller… A quoi bon continuer à se battre ? Elle ne savait même pas ce que les autres étaient devenus… Avaient-ils réussi à se sortir de cette embuscade ?

Hermione soupira et resserra un peu plus fort ses jambes contre son torse. Elle avait si froid ! Et tellement faim aussi… Cela devait faire près de deux jours que son geôlier n'était pas passé et jamais encore il ne l'avait oubliée aussi longtemps… Malgré elle, la panique commença à l'envahir peu à peu. Les heures passaient, fuyaient, s'évanouissaient avec son trop maigre espoir de s'en sortir. L'espoir…un leurre bien vite démasqué, remplacé par une peur sourde qui s'était insidieusement installée dans son cœur pour ne plus la quitter. Elle allait mourir de faim et de soif ! Elle allait souffrir et agoniser ! Bien sûr, elle admettait avoir souhaité mourir ! Mais pas comme ça ! Pas de cette horrible manière ! Les pleurs dévorant son visage, la peau meurtrie par ses propres ongles, Hermione était au bord de l'hystérie…

Elle pensait à ses parents, à Harry et Ron, à ses amis. Seraient-ils à son enterrement ? Il faudrait déjà que l'on retrouve son corps pour ça, ce dont elle doutait fortement ! L'horreur de la situation s'imposa à elle et un sanglot de douleur déchira sa gorge sèche. C'est à peine si elle réagit, trop secouée par les pleurs, lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit, laissant pénétrer un gros mangemort qui éclata d'un rire gras en la voyant ainsi… Elle, la vaillante Gryffondor, devenue si misérable…

D'un mouvement de baguette, il déposa un plateau contenant un pichet et deux morceaux de pain, puis fit apparaitre une grande bassine emplie d'eau ainsi que du savon. Prêtant un minimum d'attention à son bourreau, Hermione s'empara aussitôt du pichet et but si rapidement qu'elle manqua plusieurs fois de s'étouffer. Seule l'âpreté de la voix du mangemort lui fit lever la tête.

- Dépêche-toi de manger et lave-toi, tu empestes ! lui lança l'homme en noir.

Hermione le regarda d'un air surpris. Pourquoi lui demandait-il de se laver ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle croupissait ici depuis des jours ? Néanmoins, elle ne chercha pas à comprendre et accueillit cette étrange demande avec soulagement. Hormis la faim et la soif, ce qui lui manquait le plus était le manque d'hygiène. Elle utilisait parfois un peu de son eau pour se rafraichir mais c'était loin d'être suffisant pour une vraie toilette !

Le mangemort referma les grilles de sa cellule, mais pour une fois, elle n'y prêta pas attention, mordant à pleines dents le quignon rassis. Le goût de moisi lui valut plusieurs haut le cœur mais Hermione avait bien trop faim pour faire la difficile. Son repas terminé, elle avança vers le baquet et jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la porte pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien seule. C'était parfaitement ridicule, elle le savait, mais sa dignité était surement la seule chose qui lui restait !

L'eau était froide et Hermione dût serrer les dents pour y entrer. Une fois assise, elle entreprit de frotter vigoureusement chaque partie de son corps puis se lava les cheveux comme elle le put. Le mangemort ne lui avait pas laissé de serviette alors, sa toilette terminée, elle s'enroula dans sa cape pour se réchauffer. Avec dégoût, elle enfila ensuite ses sous vêtements, sa jupe et son chandail, puis remis ses tennis. Les ongles de ses orteils étaient bleuis par l'eau froide… Elle ne passerait jamais l'automne et l'hiver dans cette tenue ! Le froid finirait par la tuer ! Elle en était à ces réflexions lorsque le système de fermeture de la porte claqua, laissant apparaitre son tortionnaire…Le gros mangemort avança vers elle et lui agrippa le bras avec force, attirant son corps frêle et affaibli contre le sien.

- Suis moi chienne ! cracha t-il à son intention en la secouant dans le but de la faire avancer.

Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas tomber mais ses pieds se prenaient constamment dans les jambes du mangemort qui avançait d'un pas rapide sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Suivre la cadence que le gros homme lui imposait était une véritable épreuve de force, tant son corps lui faisait défaut. Ces deux ou trois semaines enfermée dans un cachot humide qui ne faisait pas plus de deux mètres sur trois avaient complètement sclérosé ses muscles. C'est à peine si la jeune femme tenait sur ses jambes endolories. Le manque de nourriture et d'eau acheva d'accomplir ce qu'avait commencé son immobilisme forcé : sa tête se mit à tourner dangereusement. Le mangemort avait dû sentir sa faiblesse car il s'était arrêté pour la secouer rudement. Cependant, sa brutalité ne fit qu'empirer la situation… La vision d'Hermione se brouilla soudainement tandis que son corps s'écrasait mollement sur le sol dur et froid des catacombes.

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle eut une sensation des plus désagréables, comme si sa tête avait été coincée dans un étau. Sous elle, le sol de pierre avait totalement engourdi ses membres déjà mis à mal. Elle crut d'abord que son geôlier l'avait ramenée dans sa cellule après son malaise, mais elle se ravisa lorsqu'elle entendit des voix raisonner bruyamment dans sa tête. Certaines étaient graves et puissantes, d'autres étaient gutturales et véhémentes. Toutes étaient masculines. Hermione tenta de rassembler ses esprits et de faire le point sur sa situation avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Où pouvait-elle se trouver ? Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait bien qu'elle était toujours à la merci des mangemorts. Jamais l'Ordre, à fortiori Ron et Harry, ne l'aurait laissée choir à même le sol ! Et ce ne seraient pas ces voix étrangères qui la faisait frissonner d'horreur qui se feraient entendre, mais bien le timbre chaud et rassurant de Molly Weasley… Hermione n'avait jamais été partisane de se laisser bercer d'illusions, alors, elle prit son courage à deux mains et tenta de se redresser…

La scène qui se jouait devant elle ne semblait pas réelle. A une dizaine de mètres environ, elle pouvait apercevoir un groupe de cinq ou six mangemorts qui se tenaient debout, encerclant un corps gisant au sol ! Si elle n'avait pas était une sorcière, si elle n'avait pas déjà fait l'expérience des travers et des perversions de ce monde, elle aurait pu croire à un mauvais rêve, qu'elle se trouvait par mégarde sur le tournage d'un vieux film d'horreur moldu. Elle se pencha légèrement en prenant appui sur ses coudes mais ne parvint pas à identifier la victime, les longues et amples robes noires des mangemorts formant une barrière qui ne laissait quasiment rien filtrer.

Les hommes portaient tous cet horrible masque d'argent qui la faisait frissonner malgré elle. De cette façon, il était impossible de les reconnaitre. Elle allait détourner les yeux du cercle afin d'appréhender le reste dans la salle lorsque son regard s'accrocha sur de longues mèches de cheveux blonds, presque blancs, qui retombaient avec souplesse sur des épaules bien bâties…

- Malefoy ! cracha t-elle, plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité.

Ce dernier se retourna immédiatement vers la jeune femme qui s'était redressée, maintenant assise sur sa hanche.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, que voyons-nous là… susurra l'interpellé d'une voix douce et mélodieuse. La sang de bourbe est réveillée mes amis !

Hermione serra les dents sous l'insulte si souvent entendue dans la bouche d'un autre Malefoy.

Le mangemort se détacha du groupe, ce qui créa une brèche dans le mur de tissu noir. Hermione aperçut aussitôt un corps allongé, complètement recroquevillé, au milieu des sorciers. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, habits sauvagement arrachés, son cœur rata un battement. D'effroi, ses yeux se figèrent et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour crier son dégoût, mais malgré des efforts surhumains, aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche tremblante. Son corps était complètement paralysé. Ses mains, ses bras, ses jambes, plus rien ne répondait ! Elle était là, face à ces bourreaux, totalement incapable de bouger, alors que sa raison même lui criait de s'enfuir…

- Lève-toi devant ton maître, sang impur ! ordonna Malefoy, le regard transpirant de haine.

- Je… je… haleta la jeune femme qui commençait à se ressaisir. Vous n'êtes pas mon maître ! réussit-elle finalement à articuler.

- Lui non, mais moi oui ! siffla une voix métallique et désincarnée qui refroidit aussitôt toute la salle et glaça le sang de la Gryffondor.

Elle n'osa se retourner. La perspective de savoir que Voldemort se tenait juste derrière elle était effrayante, alors face à elle…

- Obéis au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ajouta Malefoy en assenant à Hermione un violent coup de pied dans le ventre.

Cette dernière se tordit sous la violence du coup, agrippant son abdomen pour tenter de contenir la douleur. Malefoy avait frappé si fort que sa respiration s'était momentanément coupée. Elle essayait d'aspirer une bouffée d'air lorsque la poigne de l'homme s'abattit sur son crane et lui tira les cheveux pour la faire se lever. Elle hurla alors qu'il la hissait à sa hauteur et la retournait vers Voldemort. Le visage du mage noir était tellement effrayant qu'Hermione détourna les yeux malgré elle. Ce sorcier n'avait plus rien d'humain ! Il ressemblait d'avantage à un mort-vivant, un démon sorti des enfers !

- ça t'apprendra à obéir ! lança Malefoy en présentant à Hermione une poignée pleine de ses longs cheveux auburn.

- Du calme, Lucius. Je pense que Miss Granger a parfaitement compris que son intérêt était de se soumettre, coupa Voldemort.

- Jamais ! cria aussitôt Hermione, les yeux pleins de colère.

- Jamais… Voyez vous ça… répéta t-il en l'observant d'un air amusé, comme s'il se fut agi d'un jeune chiot. Endoloris !

A peine Hermione eut-elle le temps de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, qu'une douleur fulgurante, une douleur comme jamais encore elle n'en avait ressentie, lui traversa le corps. Chaque membre, chaque muscle, chaque nerf, n'était que souffrance. Elle avait l'impression d'être écartelée, comme si son corps se déchirait en mille morceaux. Elle ne voyait plus, n'entendait plus. La douleur avait remplacé tous ses sens. Elle allait mourir, elle en était certaine ! Ce n'était pas possible d'avoir aussi mal !

Puis, petit à petit, elle sentit la douleur refluer, devenir plus supportable. Son corps et ses muscles se relâchèrent peu à peu. Sa vision était encore trouble, mais elle aperçut nettement Voldemort qui la toisait de toute sa hauteur, baguette pointée dans sa direction. Son regard dément la transperçait. Il ne maintenait plus le doloris mais lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'un simple geste de sa part la replongerait aussitôt dans le chaos… Par Merlin ! Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi mal ! Quelques secondes de plus et elle n'aurait pu jurer de sa santé mentale… Elle aspira l'air à plusieurs reprises afin de reprendre ses esprits et tenter de se calmer…

- Levez-vous !

Hermione, qui était certaine de ne pouvoir supporter une seconde fois le doloris, obtempéra. Ses mouvements étaient lents et difficiles. Une fois debout, elle tituba dangereusement et manqua de tomber. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour se stabiliser et lever la tête face au sorcier qui était l'objet de ses pires cauchemars depuis ses onze ans.

- Voyez-vous Miss Granger, vous aurez l'honneur d'être une des pièces maitresses de ma victoire.

Hermione grimaça mais ne répondit pas.

- N'êtes-vous pas curieuse de connaître votre rôle ? l'interrogea t-il dans un sourire terrifiant.

- Votre victoire ? Vous êtes bien présomptueux Jedusor ! répliqua t-elle aussi sec.

Sous la colère, les mots étaient sortis plus vite que de raison. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'affront porté au Mage Noir, une sueur froide, glaciale en fait, coula le long de son échine. Et ses craintes ne firent que s'amplifier lorsqu'elle perçut la protestation du groupe de mangemorts qui étaient en cercle quelques minutes auparavant, mais également d'un autre groupe qu'Hermione n'avait pas encore remarqué. Une dizaine d'hommes à la droite de Voldemort, légèrement en retrait, qui semblaient hilares de la situation.

Tous, sauf un, qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Cette façon de se tenir, ces longues mains blanches, ces cheveux noirs qui encadraient le masque argenté. Severus Rogue était là ! L'homme qui avait été son professeur pendant sept ans, celui qui avait servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ensuite se rallier à la cause de l'Ordre, celui qui lui avait dit, avec pudeur et retenue, à quel point elle était devenue importante à ses yeux, cet homme là se tenait parmi les mangemorts ! L'espace d'un instant, Hermione sentit l'espoir renaître en elle. Puis, elle réalisa dans un éclair de lucidité aussi rapide que cruel, que Rogue ne pouvait rien pour elle sans risquer de dévoiler sa couverture. Alors que le cerveau de la Gryffondor tournait à toute vitesse, un rire glacial sortit de la bouche aux lèvres sans vie de Voldemort.

- Je pense que je vous dois quelques explications. Après tout, vous êtes enfermée ici depuis bientôt trois semaines…

Elle ne s'était donc pas trompée dans le compte de ses jours… Mais que pouvait-il être arrivé à l'Ordre pour que Voldemort se sente autant en confiance ?

- Je vais vous répondre…

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'hoqueter dans un mouvement de recul. Elle n'avait même pas senti l'intrusion du sorcier dans son esprit ! La panique commença à s'emparer d'elle en pensant à ce qu'elle pourrait lui apprendre s'il fouillait encore dans ses pensées… Elle ne l'avait jamais fait et ne savait même pas si elle en était capable mais elle usa de toute sa concentration pour fermer au maximum son esprit.

- Comme vous vous en doutez, l'attaque prévue par l'Ordre a échoué… Plusieurs Aurors sont tombés. Arthur Weasley et son fils, l'ami de Potter, sont blessés. Et je t'ai toi ! exulta t-il, le regard fou, en pointant un index à l'ongle démesuré vers la jeune femme affolée.

- Tuez-moi ! Allez-y ! Harry n'en sera que plus déterminé à vous exterminer ! le défia t-elle, tremblante de peur mais aussi de chagrin pour Ron et les autres.

- Vous tuer ? Qui parle de vous tuer ? susurra la voix glaciale du Lord.

Hermione le scruta d'un regard interrogateur.

- Je ne souhaite pas rendre Potter plus fort, mais l'anéantir ! Je souhaite qu'il regrette à jamais d'avoir survécu au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ! cracha t-il en la poussant d'un sort vers le cercle de mangemorts.

Dans sa course forcée, Hermione trébucha et se retrouva à genoux au milieu des hommes en noir, à quelques centimètres à peine du corps presque sans vie de Ginny Weasley. Un cri de panique, presque animal, s'échappa de la bouche de la Gryffondor.

- Oui, Miss Granger, je ne veux pas lui donner les armes pour me battre mais lui couper tout espoir, détruire son avenir, faire qu'il se sente tellement coupable, que l'envie même de vivre le quitte définitivement.

- Vous êtes un monstre ! s'écria Hermione en saisissant la main froide de son amie.

Ginny entrouvrit les yeux en émettant de faibles gémissements. Hermione remarqua une fois encore le corps meurtri de la jeune femme, ses habits dont il ne restait plus que des lambeaux, son beau visage tuméfié par les coups et les plaies, ses cuisses ouvertes maculées de sang… Son estomac se souleva de façon spasmodique et elle ne put retenir son maigre contenu de se déverser sur le sol. Ginny avait été battue et violée ! Son amie était presque morte ! Ça n'était pas réel ! Ça ne pouvait pas être réel !

- Alors non, reprit Voldemort d'une voix calme, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer. Lorsque mes mangemorts en auront terminé avec vous, nous vous rendrons, ainsi que cette petite sotte de Weasley, à ce cher Harry…

Tout en sachant qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance sans sa baguette, Hermione tenta de se lever pour s'enfuir. Son instinct était plus fort que son entendement. Voldemort émit un rire sinistre en voyant la pannique gagner la Gryffondor.

- Vous qui le connaissez bien, comment pensez-vous que Potter réagira en découvrant que sa fiancée et sa meilleure amie ont été torturées et violées, leurs corps souillés à jamais par sa faute ?

- Non ! hurla Hermione qui prenait réellement conscience du sort qui lui était réservé, alors qu'un sortilège venait de s'abattre dans son dos, la plaquant violemment contre le sol de pierre.

- A genoux sang de bourbe ! ordonna brutalement Malefoy. C'est là qu'est ta place !

- Laisse-la moi Lucius, tu as déjà pris la fille Weasley ! grogna une voix monstrueuse, quasi inhumaine, qui glaça les os de la jeune femme.

Hermione ne parvenait plus à se calmer. Son corps entier tremblait comme une feuille.

- Le maître a dit qu'elle devait rester en vie Greyback, ironisa le blond.

- Je sais, mais il n'a pas dit dans quel état on devait la rendre ! répliqua derechef le loup garou d'un grognement rauque.

- Pitié...

La faible supplique d'Hermione ne parvenait pas à couvrir les rires de Malefoy et de Greyback qui venait de s'agenouiller derrière elle en relevant ses robes.

- Pitié, supplia t-elle une seconde fois, en cherchant du regard une issue possible.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur Rogue et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia : il terminait une conversation avec Voldemort et se dirigeait vers elle, les poings si fortement fermés que les jointures de ses doigts en devenaient blanches ! Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi tendu ! La maîtrise qu'il avait de ses sentiments était si parfaite qu'on la prenait aisément pour de l'indifférence… Etait-elle folle pour remarquer de tels détails alors que sa situation n'avait plus d'issue ?

- Lucius, Fenrir, je vous prie de m'excuser mais cette jeune personne est à moi, annonça le maître des potions d'une voix basse et soyeuse en ôtant son masque.

- A toi ! s'exclama vivement Malefoy, d'un air où se mêlaient surprise et raillerie.

- Le maître m'en a donné l'exclusivité, ajouta Rogue en guise de réponse tout en saisissant le poignet d'Hermione, la soustrayant par là même du loup garou.

- Pour un homme qui ne participe jamais, je cite à ces « pathétiques petites sauteries », quel revirement de situation Severus !

Lucius recula subrepticement sous le regard noir de colère que lui adressait Rogue.

- Vois-tu Lucius, je tiens enfin l'occasion de me venger de toutes ces années à supporter dans ma classe son horripilante présence de je-sais-tout…, susurra t-il en jetant un regard de biais à la jeune femme au sol.

Greyback émit un grognement féroce en voyant sa victime lui échapper…

- Suivez-moi Miss Granger ! Plus vite, n'essayez pas de gagner du temps ! tempêta t-il en la tirant vers une arcade qui donnait sur un couloir.

Le couloir… Rogue… Elle allait enfin s'en sortir !

- Stop, Severus, Stop…

La voix métallique de Voldemort fit aussitôt taire les protestations de Greyback et ramena le silence dans la salle.

- Je t'ai dis que je t'en donnais l'exclusivité, je n'ai pas dis que tu pouvais l'emmener dans tes quartiers. Je suis sûr que tes amis mangemorts, mes fidèles, seraient ravis de te voir rabaisser cette sang de bourbe comme il se doit…

- Mais Maître… osa Rogue avec déférence, la tête baissée.

- Si tu ne souhaites pas t'en charger, continua Voldemort avec morgue, je suis sûr que Lucius et Fenrir se feront un plaisir de te remplacer…

Hermione sentit le corps de Rogue se figer contre le sien. Elle était bien plus petite que lui, ce qui lui permettait d'entrevoir son visage. Ce qu'elle découvrit dans les yeux de son ancien professeur acheva de détruire le maigre espoir qui venait de renaître dans son cœur. Ses prunelles, si chaudes les dernières fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, étaient aussi vides que glacées. Les traits de son visage étaient tendus, sa mâchoire crispée, exprimant une fureur qu'il s'efforçait de contenir. Elle vit ses lèvres fines trembler de façon à peine perceptible avant de s'ouvrir légèrement.

- Non… répondit-il d'une voix éteinte, elle est à moi. Sa voix s'était raffermie sur le dernier mot.

Alors, tout se passa au ralenti pour Hermione. Elle se sentit agrippée par le bras et tirée vers le mur. Les gestes de Rogue étaient amples et saccadés et Hermione réalisa qu'elle aurait dû avoir bien plus mal que ça. Forcément… il faisait semblant… Néanmoins, lorsqu'il la plaqua contre la paroi de pierre, son instinct prit le dessus et elle se débattit, choquée de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Rogue resserra son emprise et appuya plus fort son corps contre le sien. Elle hoqueta et chercha désespérément ses yeux du regard. Elle avait besoin de le regarder... Non, elle avait besoin qu'il la regarde ! Qu'il la rassure, qu'il lui dise que rien de tout ça n'était réel ! Qu'elle faisait un cauchemar et allait bientôt se réveiller ! En vain, car l'ancien mangemort s'évertuait à éviter de croiser son regard, reposant sa tête au dessus de son épaule gauche.

Lorsqu'il attrapa ses poignets un peu rudement et les maintint d'une main au dessus de sa tête, un cri de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ignorant ses lamentations, il resserra son étreinte et frotta son corps contre le sien tout en déboutonnant le bas de son pourpoint et son pantalon. Les larmes inondèrent son visage alors qu'elle tentait de se débattre. Mais elle n'avait pas suffisamment de force face à l'homme qui la soumettait, sa longue main remontant l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

- Pardon, souffla t-il de façon à peine audible.

Il avait essayé de la sauver et y était presque parvenu. Presque… Alors, ce « pardon » murmuré… Hermione comprenait que le choix qu'il venait de faire était sa meilleure chance de survie… Plutôt que de la laisser aux griffes du loup garou, il avait préféré commettre lui-même l'irréparable… Injuste, cruel, odieux, elle ne comptait plus les qualificatifs pour décrire ce qui était en train de se passer… Leur vie à jamais gâchée…

Leur vie volée… Depuis plusieurs mois qu'elle le côtoyait au sein de l'Ordre, Hermione avait développé des sentiments à l'égard de son ancien professeur. Pourtant, si quelqu'un lui avait dit, quelques mois plus tôt, qu'elle serait tombée amoureuse de Severus Rogue, elle aurait immédiatement qualifié cette personne de totalement aliénée !

Severus… Elle avait découvert un homme d'une intelligence remarquable, un homme cultivé, un homme fier et courageux, un homme d'une douceur insoupçonnée… Et cet homme là, cet homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse, se trouvait entre ses jambes, frottant son corps contre le sien en réprimant un sanglot de rage, une plainte de désespoir... Il n'y arrivait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas ! Son corps même refusait une telle abomination !

- Un problème Severus ? demanda soudainement une voix mièvre.

Malefoy s'était rapproché du couple et observait la scène en affichant un sourire malveillant. Rogue tourna son visage vers le mangemort. Ses yeux noirs avaient retrouvé leur habituelle froideur.

- Aucun Lucius, répliqua t-il d'une voix calme dont la menace sous jacente fit immédiatement taire Malefoy, avant d'arracher le chandail d'Hermione d'un geste sec.

Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'une main puissante s'empara d'un de ses seins dénudés, le malaxant sans ménagement alors que les lèvres de Rogue s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. Il les força pour prendre possession de sa bouche avec violence, dans un baiser qui n'en était pas un. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'embrassait ! Jamais il ne l'avait embrassée comme ça, aussi violemment, aussi rudement ! Le cœur d'Hermione se serra lorsqu'elle réalisa que cette brutalité était surement la seule chose qui lui permettait de continuer. Comme un gage à ses pensées, Rogue écarta brutalement sa cuisse pour l'ouvrir d'avantage et la pénétra d'une seule poussée.

Les larmes, chaudes et lourdes, coulèrent calmement le long des joues d'Hermione. Severus Rogue était en elle. Combien de fois avait-elle désiré ce moment alors qu'il la toisait d'un regard brûlant lors des réunions de l'Ordre ? Combien de fois l'avait-elle espéré depuis qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments ? Oh oui, comme elle l'avait délicieusement anticipée cette étreinte alors qu'il l'enlaçait délicatement, posant ses lèvres fines sur le haut de son front pour lui dire au revoir !

Leur première fois… Voldemort venait de voler leur première fois ! Ce monstre venait de détruire leur relation avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'épanouir ! Avait-il vu en elle ? S'était-il servi de ses sentiments, de leurs sentiments, pour les briser tous les deux ? Car oui, Voldemort les avait détruits, forçant Severus à commettre l'irréparable, cette abomination qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait jamais oublier. Car, comment le pourraient-ils seulement ? Le cœur d'Hermione se déchira et elle laissa enfin éclater sa souffrance, déversant toute sa rage, toute sa haine, toute son impuissance, toute sa douleur, alors que Rogue étouffait un gémissement au creux de son cou, l'unique qui était sorti de ses lèvres crispées d'effroi…

* * *

_J'espère que cet OS vous a plu bien que le thème soit grave..._

_Une petite review serait la bienvenue !_

_BIZ_


End file.
